A need exists for a door that uses a foam that uses plant materials rather than hydrocarbons to produce an insulated synthetic door with a smaller carbon footprint than currently available doors and produces low volatile organic emissions.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.